


Can there be new beginnings?

by Chibi_Justir



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:38:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Justir/pseuds/Chibi_Justir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico comes back to Will, following Wills orders. Three days of bed rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can there be new beginnings?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friends from the cosplay group](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friends+from+the+cosplay+group).



Nico walked over to Will, thinking about what he had said. Will's words echoed in his head. At least three days. Nico didn't have time for that! He was the ambassador of Pluto. He didn't exactly have time to lollygag around with Will.

"Can the three days be less? I mean I got important business to attend to." Nico looked up to Will towering over him.

"Three days was a minimum. Doctors orders! Remember?" Nico sighed. He made a deal with the Doctor. Not a good place to be in but he had no choice.

"How far can I roam? I'm not a prisoner, am I?"

"You're not a prisoner, but you are not a sheep either. And I most definately am not a shepherd. Three days of bed rest. How long are you going to argue?"

"Until you get through your head that sheep can be pretty scary. Hadn't you heard about the quest to find the golden fleece?" They both laughed. Will wormed his arm around Nico's neck, dragging him off to the infirmary.

As Nico stepped into the room, he felt unwelcome. A child of Hades had no place in a place of recovery. He and Death had gotten very close these past few months. That didn't help the matter. But apparently Will had also thought about that.

"Wait here," Will whispered to him as he ran off. He returned shortly with a small white box: a first aid kit. "Shall we return to your cabin?" Will offered. Nico clearly didn't like his cabin. It was made for Vampires, not for children of Hades. There was a big difference. One was easier to kill and seeing how Nico was the one to survive, its pretty obvious which died. He shook his head. "What am I going to do with you, Nico?" Will leaded Nico off.

They walked past the cabins, across the beach until Will stopped next to a hillside. "Where are we at?" Nico looked around. Will's face grew into a casual smirk.

"Glad you asked. This is a secret hang out of mine." Will pointed out a small cave not easily seen unless searched for. Nico didn't like it that much. Mainly because his powers had been out since the battle with Gaea. He wasn't fond of things he couldn't sense himself, like caves. It left him with the feeling of curiosity sprinting toward his veins. It was as if he were a child again, reliving the moments he escaped from his cursed time sentence. Adventurous thoughts crossed his head. As Nico walked, he attempted to shake the ideas from his mind. In the end, all that remained was his _Mythomagic_ knowledge. It wasn't exactly useful, more so bothersome. The last thing he needed was for the camp to remember Nico Di Angelo, _Mythomagic_ extraordinaire!

"Why are we here?" Nico stepped through the cave entrance.

"Because this is going to be your three days off. Its really relaxing here." Will entered into the cave and tapped on the wall in a strange order. A rock turned over slowly, revealing a small home-like area. TV and everything. "I may have some Hephaestus in me." Nico stood in awe.

"Isn't it a bad idea for demigods to have electronics because it sends out a signal to monsters? I may be a bit out of my time period, but i know that much."

"I repeat once more. I have a little Hephaestus in me." Will pointed to a box with wires coming out of it. "Thanks to that fancy thing, the monsters will be thinking we're in some foreign place. Hopefully one without demigods. Probably Albania or something." Nico let out a giggle, remembering Reyna's lovely experience there.

"Yea... Albania." Will led Nico to a small bed in the corner of the cave, patting off, making sure dust wasn't on it.

"Hope you don't mind my smell. This is my hang out when I disappear once in a while. I fell asleep here once or twice." It turned out Mr. Perfect had a few cheats he hid up his sleeve. There was more to him then Will of the people.

"I hope you don't mind the smell of death." Nico looked down at himself. "I'm around it a lot." Will's face lit up and he dug into the first aid kit, pulling out a air fresher. Tieing it around Nico's wrist.

"That should do the trick!" Will looked pleased with himself. "Okay now. Remember: Bed rest. You can watch a little bit of TV. I'll come by later with dinner. I'll even make an offering to Hades if you'd like. Just take care of yourself." Nico felt nostalgic. His face began to hum with a smile.

"You sound just like Bianc-" He cut himself off, the light in his face turning back to a sickly white. His smile dissipating like her life did. Will knew he'd better leave Nico alone for now.

"Bye. See you later, friend." Will walked off to return to his duties as a child of Apollo, but not forgetting the sadness on Nico's face.


End file.
